Mine
by The Moxie Fox
Summary: Marinette is dating Luka. Adrien is thrilled for his friend. She deserves to be happy. But when he accidentally discovers that Marinette is Ladybug, his joy for the couple quickly takes a dark and jealous turn.


**AN/ I tried writing Chapter 9 of Narcissus and the Ladybug but I just couldn't get it fully fleshed out yet, so here is the one-shot I can't stop thinking about instead. I hope you love it as much as I do!**

* * *

 **Mine**

 **A Miraculous One-Shot**

 **by The Moxie Fox**

* * *

"Girl, I **still** cannot _believe_ that you've given up on Adrien and are dating Luka!" Alya crowed.

"I haven't ' _given up on Adrien_.' I just finally accepted that it's probable he will never like me as anything more than a friend, and as his friend I need to respect that and move on." Marinette loosed a deep, drawn-out sigh.

"Well, that is very grown up of you. But I bet you'd still drop Luka like a hot potato if Adrien were to confess his undying love for you!" Alya teased dramatically.

"Okay, sure, I would, is that what you want to hear? But that's **never** going to happen, so it really doesn't matter! Besides, I'd feel really bad doing that to Luka so I don't really want to think about that. He's super nice and sweet! And really thoughtful. Can you believe that he stopped by our school yesterday just to leave me a surprise love note in my locker?" Marinette reflected fondly.

Alya rolled her eyes playfully. "I know hun, I was standing right there when you found it, and you've only mentioned it like a dozen times since!"

"Well, it's just the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me so I'm still floating on a cloud, you know?"

Alya observed her friend for a minute. "You know, I'm really glad that you're happy. You so deserve it."

"Thanks Alya! You really are the best friend ever!" The girls hugged and sighed lovingly, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So!" Alya clapped her hands together showing that she was ready to get down to business. "What are you going to wear for your date tonight? Where are you guys going?"

"We're taking a stroll in the park to look for Andre's ice cream stand and then when we likely can't find it, we're going to look at the new exhibits in the Louvre. I want to try and make a game of it. Like maybe try finding hidden pictures within the paintings or something?" Marinette shrugged animatedly. "As for what I'll be wearing, I decided it's finally time to put on my newest creation!"

Marinette pulled a detailed, knee length dress from the closet. The fabric was a pale pink with very skinny white pinstripes running from top to bottom. It had wide black tank top straps and a coordinating black ribbon belt fixed to the empire waist, and there was a large cluster of fabric flowers that Marinette had hand sewn onto the bottom left side of the dress skirt near the hem. She grabbed some low black heels and set them with the dress.

"Oh you finally finished it! That is so pretty! Aww, my baby girl is going to look so darn cute for her date!" Alya cooed, pinching Marinette's cheeks in both hands while shaking her head and making a kissy face.

"Alya, cut it out!" Marinette laughed while pushing her friend off her. Marinette glanced at the clock. "Ah! I should probably start getting ready, it's already four o'clock! We need to be at the Louvre by 5 if we want to have any time to see the new exhibits!"

"Alright girl, I'll leave you to it, but call me after! I want deets!" Alya called up as she climbed down through the trap door.

* * *

Chat Noir leapt from rooftop to rooftop, glancing left and right occasionally to survey the scene around him. It was his turn for patrol that night and he was really enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair. He loved flying through the air as the last light of day faded away to the beautiful navy of the night sky. He loved nighttime. He loved being free to run beneath the stars. He could spend every night out here and still never tire of it.

He continued racing across rooftops, taking note of a drunken citizen slogging through the streets, in case he started causing trouble later. He passed overhead of some children playing a ball game in the street below. They looked up and pointed and chattered as they saw him fly overhead. He could see the Louvre a little ways ahead, which meant he'd nearly made a full circuit of the city. He decided to take a break and enjoy the fresh scent of the evening summer breeze. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As he did so, he noted a different scent mingling in the air. It smelled of macarons, vanilla and roses. It smelled just like his Lady.

His eyes shot open and he scanned the skyline for any sign of her. Any flash of red to alert him to her presence. But he saw nothing. He heard murmurs and laughter in the street below. He looked down to see a couple walking hand in hand, presumably on a date. The guy was tall with aqua blue hair, and the petite girl beside him was wearing a pink and black dress with black heels. Her shoulder length hair was such an intense black that it looked navy blue in the twilight. The front section was pulled back into a side braid, likely to keep the hair out of her face. Her melodious laugh once again chimed in his ears. She looked up at her date and looped her arm into his, pulling him closer. Chat was shocked to realize it was Marinette.

He had heard she was dating Juleka's older brother, Luka, but he hadn't actually seen them together. She looked radiant tonight, and she was positively beaming. It warmed Chat's heart to see her so happy. She deserved to be happy. She was such a good friend that she deserved the world and the moon and the sun and all the stars. Chat watched as they disappeared through the front entrance of the Louvre, before he turned to finish his patrol.

He hadn't made it ten paces before something burst through the glass side of the pyramid shaped building. He quickly turned back to the building and caught sight of an akuma flying through the air away from him. Panicked that Marinette might have been hurt, he decided he'd better check on her before following the akuma. He extended his baton and landed on the roof of the Louvre next to the hole the akuma had left. He peered down inside and nearly fell in from complete and utter shock. He saw Luka on the bottom level, hunched down protecting his head with his hands, and he saw Marinette, crouched behind a large sculpture. There was a bright flash of pink and in an instant, Ladybug was crouching where Marinette had been just a split second ago. He rubbed his eyes firmly and looked again. Suddenly, Ladybug was propelling herself through the hole towards him. He flailed his arms and fell backwards onto the side of the building.

"Kitty?!" Ladybug, MARINETTE, asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

Chat was still completely shell-shocked but knew he needed to respond or Ladybug would know something was up. He forced words up his throat. It felt like he was being choked by molasses.

"Well...I happened to be passing by on patrol when that akuma burst through the side of the Louvre, so I figured I'd better come check it out, but as soon as I got over here, you burst through the hole and startled me. How lucky that you were already here!" Chat said, coolly. "So the akuma actually took off in that direction." Chat said, pointing towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

 _Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. I'm in love with my best friend. OmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigod._

"Alright then, there's no time to waste! Let's go get the bad guy!" Ladybug said as she raced off in the direction Chat had pointed. She quickly sensed he wasn't following and turned to look behind her. "Are you coming or what? Scaredy-cat," Marinette teased with a smirk.

"Uh...ye-yea. Yes. Ahem. Yes, I am. I just thought maybe I should check inside the building to be sure all the civilians inside were safe," Chat floundered. He needed time to think. He couldn't possibly face an akuma right now. This was far too much for him to process so quickly. He needed a distraction.

"I already checked in there silly Chaton. Quit being weird and let's get this over with!" Once again Ladybug took off in pursuit, this time without stopping, trusting that her partner was following.

Chat took a deep, almost painful breath, and sailed after her, following at a respectable distance so he could compose his thoughts. Now was not the time to process this. He had to go into assault mode and focus all his energy on the fight and taking down the akuma.

But it suddenly struck him how eager Ladybug seemed to be to get this fight over with. In the two and a half years they'd been fighting akumas together, she had never been in such a rush. Why tonight...?

The answer hit him with the sheer force of a solid brick wall. His stomach churned and he felt like he'd be sick. Yup, he was definitely going to be sick.

His vision blurred and he leaned forward and heaved.

Ladybug was in a big hurry because she had a date to get back to. Marinette was on a date, with Luka. Marinette, his Lady. Was out on a date with another guy, acting all lovey-dovey, gazing lovingly into his eyes, looking more radiant than the sun. The heart of his lady belonged to someone else. Hadn't she always told him that from the very beginning?

It was supposed to be him that captured her gaze that way. It was supposed to be him, holding her close, walking arm in arm on their way to a pleasant evening together. It was supposed to be him that she was eager to rush back to, him that she looked stunning for, that she couldn't bear to be apart from for longer than a few minutes. Adrien flew into a jealous rage. His feelings almost scared himself. He'd never felt such strong emotions before. He blinked and the akuma had been purified and released, and Ladybug had just finished talking to the akumatized victim. Once they had caught up to the akuma, he had taken care of it in record time. He didn't even remember fighting. Or what the akuma looked like or what abilities it possessed.

Ladybug sauntered over, concern etched on her features. "Chat?"

He blinked, clearing the haze from his vision, and looked at her.

"Although I am impressed by how quickly you dispatched that victim, I'm also a bit concerned. You were way too rough on him. It's lucky that my Miraculous Ladybug even heals the victims, otherwise, he would be in the hospital."

Chat remained silent, motionless. He was visibly shaking. A gentle touch on his forearm startled him.

"Chaton, what's wrong? You can talk to me," Ladybug cooed, rubbing his arm.

After what felt like an eternity, Chat took a shuddering breath and spoke. "I really can't."

Ladybug thought she saw a tear glint in his eye. "Why not? We're partners, right? We can tell each other anything."

Chat sniffed. "Did you ever learn something that you wish you could take back? Wish you could just go back to how it was before you found out?"

Ladybug nodded. "Sure. I suspect everyone feels that way from time to time. Does this have something to do with your home life?"

Marinette took up rubbing his arm again.

Sweet, compassionate Marinette.

Strong and brave Ladybug.

Fiercely loyal Marinette.

Clever Ladybug.

Now that he knew, it was so. glaringly. obvious. He couldn't believe he never pieced it together before. He must be so. stupid. He shook his head and pulled away from her touch.

"I'm sorry, Bug. I really just need some time. Maybe I'll be able to talk about it soon, but right now I really just can't put it into words. Besides, you'd better be getting back to your date."

Chat dashed off into the night before she could stop him.

* * *

Chat raced across rooftops, tears flying as he finally let his emotions fall away from him like the pavement beneath his feet with every leap. He always found it easier to think and clear his head while soaring above the city. He took a deep, calming breath and relished in the way it soothed his tense nerves.

How was he going to break the news to his Lady that he knew her identity? She would be absolutely furious with him. What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? What if she cut him off completely? And worse, when it came time to reveal his identity to her, how would she take it? He still wasn't sure if Marinette even liked him or if she merely tolerated him for their friends. She was still SO WEIRD around him. Like she still didn't fully trust him. And apparently with good reason. How could she ever trust him again after this? After he broke her trust so completely.

And even if everything did work out alright and she didn't completely hate him after all of this, she was still taken. Luka. How long had they even been dating? He couldn't remember when it started. Was it serious? He vaguely remembered hearing her and Alya gush quietly to each other behind him in class, but couldn't remember specifics.

All he really knew was that they looked pretty serious and it made him absolutely furious. How curious that his feelings on their relationship could do such a complete 180 from just under an hour ago. He wanted to cry. He wanted to punch Luka in the face. He wanted to set his Lady free and not feel these awful, evil emotions because she wasn't REALLY his Lady. She had told him on multiple occasions that she wasn't interested in him because there was someone else.

He was a complete, utter wreck of emotions. Paralyzed. He once again thought of Luka and Marinette walking to the Louvre, arm in arm. Her looking like the most beautiful, most radiant creature he had ever had the joy of witnessing. Him, looking ... well he didn't know how Luka looked, his face was obscured, and his gaze was glued to Marinette. He imagined he probably was looking at her like the cat who got the cream. Which completely infuriated him.

A single word repeated darkly through his thoughts.

Mine.

His blood boiled.

Mine.

Rage clouded his vision.

Mine.

Razor sharp claws dug into palms.

Mine.

A low growl rumbled out from a deep, dark, jealous place.

Mine.

Muscles flexed and pulled taut, poised to spring towards the Louvre, ready to begin the hunt.

Mine.

Pupils dilated and searched, raking the streets for his prey.

MINE.

He decided on his chosen path, sunk deeper into the crouch and...felt a light hand on his shoulder, a scared whisper.

"Chat...?"

He whipped around, still on the edge of madness, wild green eyes frantic, widening and focusing on the deep blue they were suddenly faced with.

He knew those eyes. Oh, did he know those eyes, and they were filled with fear and concern. Worry was etched into the crease of her brow. Compassion, kindness.

He couldn't handle this. He cracked. Crumpled in on himself. He let out a broken sob. Then he felt warm arms enveloping him and holding him tight. Squeezing so tightly he could barely breathe. His sobs wracked both of them. He couldn't control it anymore. He had been holding it all in for so long, but everything came rushing out of him, raw and real and pure pain. After what felt like ages, he stiffened and pulled back. He looked into her eyes, where tears were threatening to spill over. She was always so compassionate of others. She was on the brink of crying just witnessing his personal struggle. She didn't even know what was wrong.

Chat took a deep shuddering breath and started to speak. He knew if he didn't now then he'd never find the courage.

"Marinette. I-I'm in love with you. I have been since the moment I first saw you, it just took me a little while to realize it. When you crashed into me, I was done. It didn't take long for me to learn how brave and kind and strong you are. It took me regrettably much longer to fall for the girl behind the mask, too. Although I always respected and looked up to you for your loyalty to your friends, your admirable sense of justice, and your immense kind heart, it wasn't until recently that I made the connection that all the passions and qualities that I respect and idolize in Ladybug were also all the qualities I loved and admired about Marinette as well. By some rare stroke of luck, the two girls that mean the absolute most to me in the entire world are the same girl."

Chat paused. He was suddenly acutely aware that they were standing on Marinette's balcony. He was surprised to realize he had come here subconsciously. He was more surprised to realize that she had been home, rather than still out on her date. Marinette was still frozen, staring at him wide eyed. He knew her anger at his untrustworthy behavior would erupt at any moment, so he had to finish this. It really was now or never. Time to lay it all out and hope he doesn't lose her forever.

"Plagg, claws in."

Adrien's eyes sprung open when he heard the loud gasp. Marinette had turned an alarming shade of red and he knew he really didn't have much time now.

"I'm...I'm really sorry that I betrayed your trust and found out your identity. I never meant for it to happen. Please believe me! I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you! It was never my intent and I planned on keeping our identities secret for as long as you needed to. I...finding out who you really are doesn't change anything. If anything I am even more in love with you. I really hope that you can forgive me and that this won't change how you feel about me either. I.."

"No."

"Marinette?"

"This...this can't be happening! You can't be Chat Noir. You just can't be! This is insane! No, this is impossible! How can you be Chat Noir? This isn't fair! Why?! Why now?! Just...oh my gosh! What am I going to do? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Chat wasn't really sure what to do at this point. He expected a big reaction, but this freak-out wasn't quite what he had envisioned.

"You need to leave! I need you to leave!" Marinette said suddenly.

"But Marinette, please! I didn't-" Adrien started to protest before she cut him off.

"I mean it Adrien, you have to go, NOW!" she insisted, pointing in the direction of his house.

Adrien hung his head and put up his hands. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm going. I just want you to know I really am sorry. Finding out your identity happened completely by accident. I hope you can forgive me," he concluded, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips firmly, desperately, pleadingly, to her knuckles.

"Plagg, claws out!" and in a flash of green, he was across the street, dashing away across the rooftops.

* * *

Marinette paced back and forth across her bedroom floor, ranting to Tikki about this latest development.

"How could I have been so blind? The facts are all so obvious now! I cannot believe I didn't see the signs! And how could you not tell me that Chat Noir was the love of my life!? You knew all this time and didn't say a word!" Marinette sent an accusatory glare at Tikki.

"I'm sorry Marinette! I understand how upsetting this is, but you know I couldn't reveal another User's identity. It's not my place and it wouldn't have been safe!" Tikki pleaded.

Marinette groaned loudly. "I know. I'm sorry to keep attacking you about this Tikki. I'm just. So. Angry!" Marinette sighed. "Actually, I guess angry isn't the right word for it. I don't even know what I am. I'm conflicted. There's so many emotions inside of me right now I feel like I could explode and I'm just so confused!"

"This is a very difficult experience, I get that. And you definitely deserve time to process it in your own way. Just remember, Adrien is going through the same thing, plus he's dealing with the guilt of causing all this. So I hope you don't keep him shut out for too long," Tikki reminded Marinette.

Marinette rubbed her face with her hands. "You're right. I'm not quite ready to face him, but yeah, I do need to let him know I don't blame him for what happened. It really wasn't his fault, just poor timing." Marinette peered over at Tikki from between her fingers. "Did you hear him say that he's in love with me?"

Tikki nodded. "Of course he is! The cat and ladybug chosen are always drawn to one another and often become lovers," Tikki stated matter-of-factly. Marinette flushed at Tikki's casual use of the word lovers.

"Marinette. It shouldn't be that confusing. And it's nothing to be embarrassed about, either. You've been crushing on Adrien for forever! He just told you that he's in love with you, too! Your next move should be simple! You know you're in love with him and that he's in love with you. But to him, he thinks it's one-sided. The ball is in your court. You have to let him know how you feel, too, and ease his troubled mind! It's the only reasonable and respectful thing to do. He's probably going crazy right now, thinking that you hate him!" Tikki's blue eyes bored into Marinette's.

She was trying her best to hold out, but she knew Tikki was right. She heaved a large sigh and pulled herself off her bed. "You're right. I've hidden from my feelings for far too long. It's time to face down my fear and tell Adrien the truth. It shouldn't be that hard right? I mean I always said that if Adrien wasn't around I might feel differently about Chat Noir. So I should consider myself lucky that they are one in the same. I'm just..." Marinette trailed off, looking off in the distance.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki prodded.

 _Scared._

"I'm just not sure how to break the news to Luka. I feel awful. Why did this have to happen right after I decided to give him a chance? He really is a great guy, I don't want to hurt him."

"It's going to be hard, but luckily it's still pretty early in your relationship. You will both be okay," Tikki reassured her. "Now let's go put Adrien's wild thoughts to rest," Tikki suggested, smiling tenderly.

"Alright, let's do this! Tikki, spots on!" Marinette smiled, climbing out onto her balcony and springing away towards the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Adrien paced his room, muttering under his breath, as Plagg watched absent-mindedly.

"You know, if you just stuck with cheese, you'd never have these issues," Plagg suggested helpfully, swallowing a large chunk of camembert and swooning over the taste.

"Not now, Plagg! I need to come up with a new game plan," Adrien said, in a poor attempt to hush his kwami.

"Why? It sounds to me like she's not interested and you need to move on. Preferably to cheese."

Adrien opened his mouth to retaliate when a rapping on his window startled him and drew his attention away from the little black kwami. The instant he saw the red and black figure at his window he rushed to open it and let her inside. It had started raining a few minutes ago and her hair was sopping, dripping water all over her suit and his floor.

"You're soaked! Here, let me get you a towel!" Adrien said quickly as he rushed into his bathroom to grab a fluffy white towel. He handed it to her and watched as she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Listen, Adrien, I-I wanted to apologize, for my behavior, earlier. I was just really overwhelmed by everything. I never in a million years expected I would personally know the person behind the Chat Noir mask, let alone have him be someone I cared so deeply about. I just didn't know how to handle that information." Marinette shivered from the damp cold. She took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "The truth is, I've liked you for a very, very long time. Like, a lot, and so when I learned that you were Chat Noir, I just sort of shut down, you know? And you said you loved me which is completely crazy and could never possibly be true and I know you really meant you were in love with Ladybug and not me and-" Marinette began rambling. She was so cute when she went off on tangents like that.

Adrien couldn't help himself anymore. She was standing here, in his room, soaking wet from the rain that she came over in, just to see him. She had admitted to having a crush on him. And for some crazy reason was doubting the depth of his feelings for her. He needed her to know just how absolute his love was. Before fully thinking it through, he grabbed her face and pulled their lips together with such intensity that he almost scared himself.

Emotions surged through him.

Love.

Regret.

Need.

Guilt.

Comfort.

Pain.

Desire.

He felt Marinette's shoulders loosen and her arms slip around his neck. In a flash of pink, he could suddenly feel her fingertips at his nape. A droplet of water ran down the tip of her nose onto his. He grabbed her sides and pulled her in closer, allowing his hands to travel slightly under the hem of her shirt, caressing the smooth skin at the small of her back. She snaked a hand up into his hair and ran it through his soft blonde locks. He hummed in satisfaction and his hands slid down her back and cupped under her cheeks and she let out a muffled grunt of protest. He grinned into their kiss and shot his hands back up to her waist. Before long, hands and lips were wandering all over. Years of pent up longing and frustration melted away with each brush of fingertips. Every soft press of lips against pale, tender neck skin. Every soft nuzzle behind ears.

A single word resounded in his head, a silent hope, a whispered promise.

 _Mine._

After a few more minutes of heavy kissing, Adrien finally pulled away and gave her a good once-over. She was stunning. He could hardly believe she was finally his.

"So I guess this means you're not mad at _mew_ anymore?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at Marinette and grinning.

Marinette pushed him away by the nose and shook her head at him. "Oh Chaton. You're such a big dork!" she laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You know you love me!" he teased, eyebrows waggling.

Her giggles fell quiet but still lingered on her lips and sparkled in her eyes. "Yeah," she breathed. "I really do."

They could both tell this was the start of a beautiful new type of ship.

One they had no idea how they would explain to Alya.

* * *

 **Hey guys, me again! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **One last quick note! I had trouble with the second to last line, I really wanted to convey how they've already grown a wonderful partnership and friendship together, and are now growing into a relationship. I hope that was clear with the line "beautiful new type of ship" and that it clicked for everyone! I couldn't think of a better way to word it!**

 **Please review, it keeps me motivated to write! Thanks my miraculous readers! Hugs!**


End file.
